The present invention relates to a hot passage manifold system for supplying molten synthetic thermoplastic materials to injection molding tools. The system includes a heated manifold block with distribution passages arranged at a distance above a nozzle plate and a plurality of sprue bushings arranged in recesses in the nozzle plate. The sprue bushings are heated and tightly connected to exit openings in the distribution passages.